my tutor friend
by Twesa.Tea
Summary: Kagome works as a parttime tutor to cover her college tuition. tutoring is a tough job, especially when she meets the impossible, the unconquerable, and the unreformable, Inuyasha. although they are the same age, Inuyasha is reapeating grade 12 for the th
1. Chapter 1

**My tutor friend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

_Click._

_Clank._

_Click._

_Clank._

That was the annoying sound he made as he used the pad of his thumb to flicker his lighter.

"hey transfer kid!"

"I'm not here to give you a lesson not to play hide and seek!"

Shouted a male voice.

The boy lifted his head to face the boy who was yelling at him.

He had short black hair and fierce brown eyes.

He laughed as he put his lighter in his pocket and watching those "thugs" lie limplessly on the ground.

The boy spoke again.

"pricks like you always think it's cool to fail a grade."

The boy listened aimlessly at the boy who was upset for only one particular reason, as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lighted it.

The boy looked at him in shock, they were in the school gym for god sakes!

The boy had short brownish-blackish hair, however his hair was about an inch longer than the other boy.

"look at him!"

He shouted at his gang allies.

"you son of a bitch!"

"this is a no-smoking area!"

He said as he raised the bat he held in his hand.

He took a swing, but "he" was gone.

'_where the hell did he go?'_

The boy thought to himself.

He looked around, but he never noticed the boy was standing right behind him.

* * *

**---change scene---**

The woman's legs crossed the other way as a light shone on her legs.

The two twins banged their head as they tried to see.

"ahh!" one of them shouted.

"you bastard!" yelled the other boy.

The woman looked up to see her two students fighting.

"what?" said one of them.

"that hurts." They other one replied.

"why'd you hit me?"

One of them suddenly asked. "wasn't it blue?"

The woman had a look of horror on her face as she realized what they were trying to do.

"it was pink."

* * *

**---change scene---**

The boy walked up towards the other boy who was laying on the ground.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a group of girls gossiping and watching.

The boy looked up from the ground and heard his friends concerned reply.

"are you okay Kouga?"

"our leader's still alive" said another relieved boy.

Kouga held the fallen bat in his hand and pointed to his allies.

"did you hit me?"

The group of girls watched as the boys yelled and shook their heads.

As they were walking past the **mysterious **boy, one girl particularly the leader of the crew admired his look.

"it was you huh?" continued Kouga.

"tell me you shitheads!"

"who the hell threw something at me?"

* * *

**---change scene---**

The twins propped eachother for what they just did. They didn't seem to notice their teacher stood up glaring at the both of them.

The took their heads and banged them together.

"you losers!" she yelled.

"if I tell you something then you should listen!"

She sighed "this is why I can't wear skirts!"

* * *

**---change scene---**

Kouga yelled at this **mysterious** boy.

"where are you going asshole!"

As he jumped to hit him in the head with the bat, the **,mysterious** boy jumped up and threw his cigarette at his face, causing distraction to Kouga, making him fall.

The girl bit her lip as the boy beat Kouga with ease.

'_He is so hot! He's gonna be mine!'_

She thought.

The **mysterious **boy walked up to the bleeding Kouga and put his hands in his pockets.

" so I heard you're the boss here." He spoke calmly.

Kouga turned to him "of course I am asshole!"

"you son of a…"

But he didn't go on. He was in too much pain.

"you can keep being the boss"

"I don't care"

Kouga couldn't take it anymore

"hey asshole you think you'll be the boss then!"

* * *

**---change scene---**

"fuck you just a tutor." Said one of the twins.

The woman gasped "fuck?"

She sighed heavily "oh my goodness"

"you little punks!"

"you wanna die!" She shrieked.

* * *

**---change scene---**

_Chop._

_Chop._

_Chop._

Was the only sound that came out of the dead chickens as a woman chopped them and fried them.

As soon as the young tutor stepped in, the woman grabbed hold of the tongs.

She whirled around and threw them at the tutor.

The tutor easily dodged and smirked with proudness.

But the tongs hit the wall causing it to bounce up on the ceiling and hit her head.

"ahh!" the young girl screamed.

The woman sighed "you couldn't hold in and you quit again didn't you?"

The tutor took off her bag and argued with her mother.

"mom, I can't do it!"

"think making a living is that easy?"

"have you forgotten already?"

"your father lost his job and I also had to work hard…-"

The tutor cut her off, she was tired of all these lectures.

"okay just give it to me!"

She said as she took the bags from her mother.

"Deliver it to room 201 and 202 in the York building."

The tutor sighed as she made her way out the door.

Her mother called for her "I got you another tutor job."

"if you give up again I'm giving you up!"

"MOM!" yelled her daughter.

* * *

**---the next day---**

The young tutor stared at the house. Could it get any bigger?

She remember her mother's words.

"remember my rich friend I told you about?..."

"she wants you to watch over her son for 3 months…"

"all you have to do is make him sit down and listen for two hours…"

"do you best…"

The young girl remembered her mothers words as she looked around in the house.

"this job will cover you tuition for a semester" were her mothers words.

The girl smiled and spoke to herself "she's right"

She turned around and almost screamed.

Right there she saw a face with brown mold all over it staring at her.

"you must be Kagome Higurashi"

The woman spoke.

"I'm Inuyasha's mom"

Kagome bowed "how do you do?"

"it's the last room upstairs" she said as she lifted her face.

"oh my poor face"

Kagome walked up the stairs and met a boy.

"oh you must be the tutor."

* * *

**---end chapter---**

**Well its 12:29 am now, better go to bed. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Ja ne!**

**Kaggies**


	2. Chapter 2

**My tutor friend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N okay I know the first chapter might have been a bit confusing but that's just the set up, kinda like character description. Sorry! Heres the next chapter!

* * *

**

_Last time:_

Kagome walked up the stairs and met a boy.

"oh you must be the tutor."

* * *

_Now: _

Kagome smiled and raised her hand.

"nice to meet you…"

"wow, your handsome…"

"Takahashi Inuyasha?"

The boy sighed. "Inuyasha's my older brother, I'm Shippo."

Kagome suddenly felt stupid. "oh, I see"

"nice to meet you" he said kindly.

"yea same here" Kagome said as she shook her hand with Shippo.

"your very pretty." He complimented.

'_Cute boy! He has good taste.'_

She thought to herself.

He smiled "good luck with my brother!"

He said as he continued down the stairs.

Kagome opened the door to reveal a room.

It was HUGE!

There was a king sized bed and a huge closet right in front of her.

Then she turned to the left to see a very nice silver couch with a mahogany

Desk in front with a huge T.V on the wall.

There was a huge window for sightseeing too!

On her right was the bathroom door. She peeked inside.

It was AMAZING!

There was a separate shower and tub, there was even a couch in there!

"this is a teenager's room?" she said.

"it's big enough for a family."

Kagome stood in front of the mirror, practicing her greeting to her new student. "hi, I'm kagome – no no hi! I'm Higurashi Kagome, your new tutor."

She said cheerfully.

She thought to herself. She sounded so boring!

As she thought she heard a yell

"damn it! I told you I didn't want a tutor!"

She listened against the door and heard footsteps coming closer.

The door slammed open and hit her head.

"ahh!" she screamed as she fell to the floor.

The **mysterious **boy came in and dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the couch as if no one was there at all.

Kagome stared at him.

'_he didn't even ask if I was okay! How rude!'_

The boy just looked at her "stop staring damn it!"

"so your 21?.."

"so am I, born in march" said the boy.

"got a problem with that?"

Kagome stood up "how dare you!..."

"regardless of age, I'm still your teacher…"

"I don't know how you got that way.." she said as she walked toward him.

"no, I don't care…" she continued.

"you little prick! Better behave, got it!"

She said as she hit his head continuously.

That was what she wanted to say to him, but she remained on the floor.

"fine then…" she spoke as she got up.

"it's fine with me…"

"frankly, I don't like being called teacher……so let's be friends"

"umm…how shall we have class?.."

I'm busy on Tuesday so-" "Tuesday and Thursday from seven to nine, and one to three on Saturday" he cut her off.

He continued on "textbooks, procedure, it's all up to you"

"but its up to me whether I come or not… just fill in the hours and go."

"money? Heh! I'll just give it to you."

Kagome sighed, this was gonna be one long 3 months.

She walked towards the desk and sat down on the floor.

She took out her books and notebooks pens etc.

He watched her while he reached his pocket and took out a cigarette pack, along with his lighter.

He lighted his cigarette and crawled towards her.

He blew out all the smoke from his mouth into her face.

Kagome coughed as she waved away all the smoke.

* * *

Kagome slammed the door open

"mom! Do I have to do this!"

She looked at her mom who had a butcher knife in her hand as her mother chopped a head off of a poor dead chicken.

"why can't you?" asked her mom

"alright! i'll do it!" screamed Kagome

* * *

Thursday

Kagome took out all her things as she looked up to see him smoking again.

"smoke later" she said.

"I'm smoking because I'm pissed now, so are you asking me to be pissed later?" he asked her.

"its hard to have class." She said.

He laughed and leaned forward.

"then don't piss me off."

"damn it, then don't piss me off either" Kagome snapped as she turned the pages of the textbook.

* * *

**---end chapter---**

**Well I hoped this chapter kinda cleared the questions. Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**Kaggies**


	3. Chapter 3

**My tutor friend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_---last time---_

"damn it, then don't piss me off either" Kagome snapped as she turned the pages of the textbook.

_---now---_

Kagome looked at him with fury in her eyes.

"textbook?" she asked.

He reached behind him and pulled out what seemed to be a book.

He threw it towards her it landed on the table and the minute she saw it she shut her eyes.

The cover had the word 'playboy' written on it and had a picture of a girl.

"this is my English textbook." He said

Kagome rolled her eyes, she was getting tired of his attitude.

"don't push it okay?"

He leaned toward her with his elbows supporting him on the desk and he grabbed the book and opened it for her eyes to see.

She grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

He put his cigarette in his mouth and stared at her chest.

She noticed this and got nervous.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

He chuckled "that's a masterpiece!"

She decided to play along.

"what is?" she asked as she stuck her chest out.

"isn't it obvious?..." he asked her.

"that's the flattest chest I've ever seen!"

Kagome stuttered. "st-study!"

She managed to say as she turned the pages of her notebook.

He stared at her "so your nickname's country chick huh?"

She glared at him.

"how'd you live with a face like that?"

He eyed her. "is this your tutor uniform?..."

He said as he touched her sweater.

"you wore it last time, so did you even wash it?"

She flicked his hand off and was about to say something but a ring tone cut her off.

She reached for her phone when he said "Inuyasha Takahashi speaking"

She listened to his conversation while thinking

'_gross, he has the same ringtone'_

"I don't want to go" he said on the phone.

"where?" he asked the phone.

Inuyasha sighed "there aren't any hotties there"

"I'm studying now" he said as Kagome took the time to write something down in her notebook.

It said:

_Sometimes people say that success is better then a girl's beauty_

As she was writing this she heard him argue with the person on the phone.

"so what are you bastards doing not studying?"

"I'm hanging up" and he put his phone away.

She handed him the notebook and smirked. "try reading it" she said.

He cleared his throat before beginning

"soo-me ti-meh sur…"

Kagome looked at him in disbelief as he continued on

"pyeo-pl-e sai-I…"

He looked at her and chuckled

He put the book down and scratched his head

"this is boring"

He looked at her again before complaining

"man, this is so0o0o0o0 boring!"

He yelled emphasizing the word 'so'

He put on his jacket and left the room, leaving Kagome sitting there all alone.

**---end chapter---**

**Hehe well I have piano lessons now so I'll try continuing tomorrow.**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**Kaggies**


	4. Chapter 4

**My tutor friend**

**Alo!**

**I am so0o0o0 sorry I haven't updated!**

**Schools really busy these days…so much activities and stuff to look forward to…so please don't be mad!**

**And just so I don't leave people hanging:**

**The mysterious boy in chapter 1 is inuyasha,**

**The boss in chapter one is kouga,**

**The girl who wants the mysterious boy is kikyo**

**---last time---**

He put on his jacket and left the room, leaving Kagome sitting there all alone.

**---now---

* * *

**

Inuyasha glided down the steps and suddenly stopped.

The front door was opening, there stood Inutaisho, inuyasha's father was a rich and famous business man.

He was always serious.

That was about it.

Inuyasha's face had fear written ALL over it. He couldn't leave now…his dad was home.

Still facing his dad, he walked backwards up the stairs.

"where are you going?" Inutaisho asked in his serious tone.

"I- I was just g-going upstairs, uh…yeah I- umm went out to go buy something" inuyasha stuttered.

Inutaisho looked at his wrist-watch.

"tell your tutor to stay for dinner, that's why I came home early."

**---scene change---

* * *

**

Kagome's feet dangled nervously under the dinner table.

Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi's cheerful voice spoke as she walked into the room, the maid brought in their food, as everyone sat down.

"sorry theres not that much food, it was such short notice, but eat plenty."

"yes. M'am" kagome said as she bowed her head in respect.

"let us pray" Inutaisho said.

Everyone's –except kagome's – face went wide eyed.

Inutaisho was always at work so late, so they never really ate as a whole family, they weren't used to praying before dinner.

Shippo and Inuyasha stared at eachother for a moment before slapping their hands together and closing their eyes.

Izayoi and Kagome had already done that by the time Inutaisho started praying.

**(ok…I have like no idea what inutaisho's supposed to say for his prayer…so just pretend that he's praying)**

Kagome peeked open an eye and studied everyone.

Izayoi was busy staring at her finger nails and picking at them.

Shippo had opened his eyes and rested his head on his still together hands and had the most bored look on his face.

Inuyasha had his eyes closed, his hands together, and he was bobbing his head as if listening to music.

"let's eat" Inutaisho's voice stopped everyone from what they were doing.

Kagome looked around, and almost drooled at the amount of food in front of her.

In her family, they didn't have exactly that much money to spend so much food.

She picked up a small piece of barbecued chicken and put it in her mouth.

Her smile widened.

She picked at something else, put it in her mouth as Inuyasha stared at her in disgust with half his food in his mouth, half his food in his chopsticks.

He gagged and put his food down.

Kagome just gave him an evil look and took another piece of what she just ate.

this is pretty good she thought

Inutaisho looked at her, looked at the plate she just picked rfom, then looked at her again.

Kagome smiled "sir, what is this? It's delicious!"

Inutaisho just looked at her and said plainly, "cow testicles"

WHAT!

She thought as she unconsciously spit out her food.

Where might you ask?

Everyone's face grew serious. And Kagome put her hand over her mouth.

Inutaisho looked at her and continued to chew the food in his mouth, ignoring the spit food all over his face.

**---scene change---

* * *

**

Kagome stumbled as she walked down the steps of the Takahashi mansion.

Inuyasha was following her so he could lock the door.

Kagome practically ran down to the gate.

She fumbled to try and get the gate open. This wasn't her home, so she wouldn't know

Inuyasha was coming closer! open godammit! she thought horrendously.

Inuyasha came up behind her and slapped her hand away from the lock so he could open it.

She readjusted her bag strap and ran out.

"HEY!"

A voice stopped her, as she turned around.

"don't eat at our house anymore, your disgusting" were Inuyasha's last words as he rolled his eyes and shut the door.

* * *

**End chappie.**

**Whooo……that kinda took awhile.**

**I hope you continue reading, I know I don't update everyday but it's kinda hard to juggle all these contests at school and homework and projects, it's 2nd term after all!**

**Until next time!**

**JA NE!**

**Kaggies**


End file.
